How I Spent My Summer
by babymomo79
Summary: Eleanor has been gone for six months with Sebastian. How did she spent her summer and what unfolds upon her return to the palace?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Let's be honest... Mark Schwahn is a genius!**? **First he gave us "One Tree Hill" and Brucas. Now he is giving us "The Royals" and Jaspenor. I stumbled across these Brucas scenes when cleaning out an old laptop and thought that they worked perfectly because of the current state of Jaspenor. I hope that you enjoy and I welcome your feedback.**

 _ **The Royals - Jasper Frost & Eleanor Henstridge**_

 _ **How I Spent My Summer - Prologue**_

Six months... That was how long it had been since the Privy Council had met and ruled on the future of the British monarch.

Six months... That was how long it had been since the Coronation to crown Robert the new King of England.

Six months... That was how long it had been since Jasper had poured his heart out to Eleanor, admitting that he loved her and that he was going to fight to win her back.

Six months... That was how long it had been since Eleanor chose herself over love and family.

But now that six months was coming to an end.

Eleanor was currently seated on the private jet with Sebastian Idrisi, which was in route to London Heathrow airport and the waiting limousine. They were returning from their nationwide tour of designing (Eleanor) and opening (Sebastian) a chain of hotels for Idrisi Industries. It had been completely out of Eleanor's comfort zone, having rarely left the confines of the palace for anything other than binge partying at the hottest European nightclubs.

But when all was said and done, even Eleanor could not deny that her time away had been a very therapeutic experience. That it not to say that she did not miss her family, or a certain blonde-haired blue-eyed bodyguard.

One thing that Eleanor was certain of... She would never have expected the turn of events that occurred after she stepped through the threshold of her bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Royals - Jasper Frost & Eleanor Henstridge**_

 _ **How I Spent My Summer**_

[INT. BLENHEIM PALACE – ELEANOR'S BEDROOM – EVENING]

Walking down the corridor, Jasper abruptly stopped after he gripped the door handle. He glanced over both his shoulders to check that the corridor was empty, although he was unsure who would be roaming around at 2:13 am. He then glanced up at the security camera for the red flashing light, showing that he had looped the footage so that he would not be spotted.

If anyone, especially King Robert, spotted Jasper entering Eleanor's bedroom, it would be career suicide and immediate imprisonment. It was the main reason that he had kept his station at the palace foyer and adverted eye contact during the welcomed arrival of Eleanor and Sebastian. However, he could not deny the pang of heartache that filled his chest as members of the royal family (Helena, Robert, and Liam) and the staff (James and Sarah Alice) greeted Eleanor with warm affection. Jasper longed to be able to wrap her into a tight embrace and profess his love.

But that was the #1 cardinal rule after pledging his allegiance to Robert. Complete and utter distance for Eleanor. Until now, that is...

Taking a deep breath to build his courage, Jasper quietly opened the double doors and looked at Eleanor's sleeping form. Her back was facing him, mainly because she had chosen to sleep on the left side of the bed, which had been "his side" during the time that he blackmailed her and the short time that they were an actual couple.

Jasper swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat before he said her name in a whispered breath. "Eleanor?!"

There were several minutes of lingering silence. It caused Jasper to question whether Eleanor had heard him and, if so, whether his presence was welcome in her bedroom. Six months without any contact could really wreck havoc on a person's confidence.

After what felt like an eternity, Eleanor apprehensively turned around, wide eyed and panicked. Due to the darkness in the bedroom, Jasper could not fully gauge her reaction to his presence, so he stepped closer to the bed with a shy smile.

What Jasper had not counted on, and Eleanor had hoped would not happen, was exactly what occurred next. With almost no hesitation, Sebastian rose from her side of the bed and looked over at Jasper cockily.

The smile instantly fell from Jasper's face, as betrayal shined brightly in his eyes. For six months he had held out hope that, even though Eleanor had not called or texted him, she had managed to keep their love buried within her heart. But seeing for himself that she and Sebastian were sharing a bed, regardless of whether it was the first time or a repeat occurrence, spoke volumes to him as the silence lingered.

Sebastian leaned over and placed a feather-light kiss on Eleanor's bare shoulder, while glancing over at Jasper out of the corner of his eye and plastering a smirk across his face. Feeling Sebastian's touch caused Eleanor to become beyond mortified at the current situation.

No other words were spoken, as Jasper slowly backed out of the bedroom with a hurt expression spread across his face. The double doors of Eleanor's bedroom quietly shut behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Royals - Jasper Frost & Eleanor Henstridge**_

 _ **How I Spent My Summer**_

[INT. BLENHEIM PALACE – ELEANOR'S BEDROOM – DAY]

It was the next morning after what Eleanor was now mentally referring to as the worst night of her life. She was sitting on the couch, her legs folded underneath her and her arms wrapped tightly across her chest, tears streaming down her cheeks. It was fairly obvious to both Rosie and Liam, who were standing on either side of her, that her heart had been shattered.

 _Eleanor Henstridge had slept with Sebastian Idrisi?!_

It was Rosie who finally broke the silence. She had accompanied the pair during their nationwide tour and had watched countless times as Eleanor had denied Sebastian's continued attempts to take their "relationship" from professional to a more personal level.

Rosie could only hope that Eleanor meant "sleep" in the literal sense of the word and not the physical. Still, it was Sebastian and, given his past actions, there was no doubt that he would use this to his advantage.

"Sebastian Idrisi?!"

Due to her emotional state, Eleanor was unable to form the words to respond and just nodded her head in response.

"And Jasper actually saw?" Leave it to Liam to bring up "he who shall not be named". It was not completely unexpected, given that they had developed quite a bromance during the time that Jasper was Liam's royal security detail.

Again, Eleanor was unable to respond and just nodded her head.

It was Rosie who still could not seem to come to grips with Eleanor's admission. "Whoa, Sebastian Idrisi?!"

Eleanor was unsure why, but somehow hearing Sebastian's name again had caused her to finally break. Maybe she just did not want to hear it anymore, or maybe she realized that she just needed to come to grip the reality of her current situation. "Stop saying his name!"

Rosie threw her head back in defeat. She knew perfectly well that she was fighting a losing battle when Eleanor was like this. She had become security detail shortly before the tour had started, but she liked to think that their time away from the palace had helped them to develop a friendship.

Liam's eyebrows furrowed with confusion. He could not fathom how Eleanor had come to sleep with Sebastian, especially considered the circumstances when he had last seen his younger twin sister, by four minutes. "I don't understand what happened. When Sarah Alice and I left, you were like, pushing him out the door."

"I know, I know, I don't know. We were... we were drinking and I was feeling really lonely and I was really upset." That was a valid fact, all centering around the lack of Jasper's presence during her welcoming home. However, she did not miss the obvious disappointment that filled both Liam and Rosie's eyes. "I was - I was drinking but he said a lot of things and..."

Eleanor caught the sympathetic look that filled Rosie's eyes and quickly pointed an accusing finger at her. "Rosie, don't look at me like that?! You know how charming he can be!"

Eleanor had seen first-hand how Sebastian had made advances on Rosie after she had turned him down. A lot of good that had done her. Although Rosie was flattered by Sebastian's attention, she did not want to become distracted and throw her off her game. Which had only caused Sebastian to refocus his advances onto Eleanor, and obviously wearing her down since he had been in her bed last night.

Liam sensed that they needed to change the direction of the conversation and smiled tightly because he already guessed where his topic of choice would take them. "OK, have you talked to Jasper?"

Liam knew all too well about Jasper's short temper. Did he honestly think an explanation about "sharing a bed but not having sex" would smooth things over? He knew that it would all come down to one fact in the end - Eleanor had chosen Sebastian over Jasper.

Although Eleanor had not actually talked to Jasper, Rosie and Liam were surprised to learn that she had certainly tried reaching out to him. That was so not the Eleanor thing to do, as she would usually close in on herself instead of lashing out.

After the bedroom door had shut behind Jasper, Eleanor had been kick to chastise Sebastian and then kick him out of her bed. He had slinked away like a defeated puppy, honestly thinking that he had finally bested the Jaspenor pairing. Once he was gone, she had grabbed her cell phone off the table and dialed Jasper's number. She lost count of exactly how many times, but the results were always the same - straight to voice mail - signaling that he had turned off his cell phone. Given that she was the Princess and there were cameras everywhere, she knew that she could not chance getting caught if she went looking for him. So she was left to sulk in the confines of her bedroom.

"He won't answer my calls... and, I mean, I'm not gonna leave a pathetic apology on his voice mail!" Eleanor had already done "pathetic" once where Jasper was concerned - in her Christmas letter. Seeing the failed results prompted her to never make that mistake again. Still, she could not get the image of a betrayed Jasper out of her mind. "Jasper is never gonna talk to me again."

As if on cue, there was a knock on the bedroom door that caused Eleanor to look up expectantly. She rushed over to the door and threw it open... to find Sebastian standing in front of her, holding a plate of extra-crispy bacon.

"Prince Sebastian Idrisi always springs for breakfast."

Eleanor scowled at him, ignoring the questioning fact of how he knew that bacon was her favorite. Liam and Rosie rushed over to the door, catching Sebastian off-guard.

"Oh, you've got company." Sebastian briefly looked down at the bacon before raising his gaze back to Eleanor. "Well, I guess we'll have to share."

Eleanor scoffed and grabbed the bacon, with Rosie's slamming the door in Sebastian's face.


End file.
